When The Earth Walks
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: Fanfic for The Blue Moon, book one of The Arasha Circle. The world is rapidly falling in chaos, and Melody seems to be in the thick of it. As things change all around her, she is forced to try and cling to the past as she is dragged to the future. And this future is full of strange magic and beings that will influence everything. Or maybe not, depending on what Melody does.


**A/N: Okay, I know I've been horribly absent and I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but when I get ideas I just have to start them or I go mad. This is for a new ebook I discovered that's absolutely fanastic! It's called ****_The Blue Moon _****and it's by Kathrine Kross and Anne Haniah and is utterly amazing. It's the first of a series, but unfortunately I think it's only in ebook format (which stinks, because I'd ****_love _****to get in in print). So yeah, this is a fanfic for it. If you read it, then this is set between the Dark Days and Ancient Time. Anyways, enjoy.**

The sun was golden in the sky, hovering just above the treetops and lighting them in a million different shades. It was a nice end to a day that had started out with a sky the colour of a washed out eggshell. The breeze smelt of moist earth and salt. It tickled my skin, and I pulled the sweep of my cloak over my arms and shoulders.

I gathered up the reins of my horse and turned to my companion. "How much further must we travel today?" I asked.

"Not much, m'lady," he said, "I will escort you to the nearest safe house well before dark – we can't take risks nowadays, which all those strange rumors about."

I gave a curt nod. "Yes, I've no desire to see the truth in them." I arranged my cloak once more. "You are sure of the route now? Then carry on."

My companion nodded and we carried on. The wind was picking up, and the smells that it called grew stronger. I wished to get out of this forest, and into a proper inn. It wasn't safe, not these days. It was even less safe for me. If I were apprehended or I lost that which I carried, then a great deal was at stake.

The two of us rode on as the sun continued to set, turning even more to liquid and lighting the sky to bright orange and pink. As it was beginning to get truly dark, I was led to the town and down the streets to the safe house. Really, the safe house was all that was there.

I dismounted and handed the reins of my horse to the stable boy, along with a gold coin. Unhooking my saddlebag, I entered the inn and walked straight over to the keeper. "I need a room for the night," I said unceremoniously, "preferably a private one."

He eyed me, and I did my best to appear self-important. Not many young woman travelled alone today, and my hired guide hardly counted. "I can pay beforehand, if need be," I added. "However, I would like to rest as soon as possible."

Finally the keeper shrugged. "Third floor, sixth door." He took the key from a peg on the wall behind him and handed it to me. I took it, nodded my thanks, and then proceeded to climb the staircase that was worn down. Candles were set into the wall, and I quickly found my room.

I pushed inside, set my bag on the floor, and the hurriedly locked the door. I sat heavily on the bed, my breath coming out of me in a rush. My hands began to tremble as I reached up to untie my cloak. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the message out from where I'd concealed it on my person.

The parchment was a thick, creamy white and so small and tightly rolled that it was no larger than my pinky finger. A tiny glob of red wax and a gold ribbon kept it seal, so even I did not know the contents. All I knew was where I was to deliver it, and if I didn't there might be grave consequences. I didn't know what consequences, however.

Very quietly, I hid the message in my room. I did not trust to keep such a message on my person while stationary. I may not know what the words were, but I trusted the man who entrusted it to me with my life. After all, he was my father.

Sitting back down on the bed, I reached up and let down my thick brown hair from where I'd pinned it. Running my hand through it to loosen the curls and waves, I went into my saddle bag to pull out my nightdress and a change of clothes for the morrow, so it'd be a little less wrinkled. I hung the riding dress on a peg and then switched out of my old one.

Exhausted but high strung, I lay down on the bed and pulled the rough blanket over me. I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable as night birds began to sing and crickets began to chirp.

* * *

Sunlight filtering through the rickety wooden shutters woke me up the next morning. Stifling a yawn I sat up and checked to make sure the message was still there. It was. I got to my feet, stretching, and proceeded to get myself ready to face the morning. I wanted to hire a new guide, who might be a little more familiar with the area. To get a good one, I'd need to make a good impression.

I scrubbed my face clean with a damp cloth, plaited and pinned my hair up to the best of my ability. I slipped on my sleeveless riding dress, and tied my cloak around my throat. After a moment's hesitation, I tugged on a pair of dark lace gloves. I hid the message on my person, picked up my saddlebag, and then went to find a guide and breakfast and pay.

I alighted from the steps in the common room. There were only a handful of other people, eating their morning meal. I smelt eggs and bacon and tea. My stomach rumbled slightly.

The keeper was at the counter, and I walked over. I did my best to appear calm as I paid for the room and ordered breakfast. I could feel gazes on me from the other patrons. I hoped my appearance would help me get a decent guide.

I asked about politely while I waited for my meal to be prepared. I drew up nothing and sat down to eat. It was surprisingly tasty. As I was gathering up the last spoonful of eggs, an older man approached me, nervously playing with his hat in his hands.

"Heard you were lookin' fer a guide, miss," he said, barely daring to make eye contact.

Swallowing my last bite and setting down the spoon, I nodded. "Yes, that's right. Are you one? I need someone to guide me further north. I need to reach Peltron."

He bobbed his head. "As a matter of fact, I am, miss. I'm not the same sort o' man the likes of you would normally hire, I'm sure . . . but I've lived in this area me whole life, miss, and I know I can guide ya through it."

"I don't care about your credentials, only how much I must pay you and whether or not you can be trusted to guide me safely," I said sternly.

"Oh, yes miss. I will do my very best to take you there safely, you had my word," he said. "As to money – I only take it when I finish. Then I price accordingly."

I nodded and stood up. "Very well. Let me ready my horse and then we can depart."

Truth be told, it was mainly handle by the stable boy. I was a fair rider, but on the ground I lacked any talent. My guide had an old horse that looked part donkey, with very long and fuzzy ears. I wouldn't have been shocked to discover it gave out halfway through the day, only I didn't say that.

The morning was bright and clear, the sun a white orb in the sky, promising to make the day very hot. I mounted my horse easily and detected a faint scent of smoke in the air. I assumed it was simply from the inn's stove and brushed the concern away. Settling myself in the saddle, I gestured to my guide. "Lead on, you know these roads better than I do."

He nodded eagerly, gave me a somewhat reassuring smile, and set off at a decent pace. I followed easily. Already I could feel my nerves stringing tight for the day.

It became hot and sticky as the sun rose, especially considering it was autumn. I found myself sweating more than expected, and I began to worry for my message. I didn't know if this startling heat would affect something about it.

The day progressed, and the horse's neck became lathered. They started dragging their feet, and it became apparent that we could go faster on foot. I pulled to a stop and looked at the guide. "Something about this is unusual," I said bluntly.

He nodded vigorously. "Somethin' is miss, but I'm afraid I don't know what," he agreed.

A laugh suddenly echoed out from the trees, spooking the horses. I went tense and looked around wildly. A man practically materialized in a tree, and he easily dropped to the ground. "I think I know," he said, stepping in front of us with a grin. Other people seemed to be popping out from the woods around us.

I knew immediately this was going to be a lot more than a simple delay. I drew myself up as rigidly as possible and gave the coldest stare I could manage. "I'm afraid I have absolutely nothing of value, so I suggest you just let us pass."

The man who'd spoken appeared to be the leader, because everyone seemed to be waiting for him. He smiled, only it wasn't exactly friendly. "Thing is," he said, "I know you're lying. I have it on good authority that something is traveling up this way that I don't want to reach its destination. I'm guessing you're the one I want, because I can't imagine a fine lady such as yourself coming up this way otherwise. So hand it over."

My heart fluttered nervously and I struggled to keep myself calm. "First of all, I do not know what you are talking about," I said, "second of all, I see no reason to listen to you."

His smile widened, like he'd been hoping I'd say that. "I don't think you really have a choice," he told me, holding out his hand. Straight away, a small flame sat there in his palm, dancing brightly. My heart sank all the way to my feet. I was in a worse spot then I dreamed.

**A/N: That's all, this might make more sense if you read the book I based it off of, I dunno. I just really enjoyed the book. Hope you liked this! Sorry for the very long hiatus. **


End file.
